


Lee Minho is a goal getter

by sparklining



Series: guru verse [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, DIY dildo, Lee Minho is a confident gay, M/M, Sex Toys, cameos from other pairings, everyone is weak for innie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklining/pseuds/sparklining
Summary: If you want something done right, do it yourself.Minho wants a vibrating replica of Chan's dick.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: guru verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035435
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Lee Minho is a goal getter

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year after chapter 8 of "Lee Minho is the guru your heart needs".
> 
> There's still some angst and misunderstandings to get through before Chan and Minho can fall in love with each other. In the meantime, have this glimpse into a very happy (but no less chaotic) future. ♥

**[Chat: don’t forget to kiss felix today]**

babyfox: I’m hungry

bangedchan: go eat

babyfox: feed me

bangedchan: skyping my mum rn

bangedchan: she says hi and she’ll send those gummies you like so much soon

babyfox: I love your mum

babyfox: my favorite bang

fairylix: I want to make a joke

fairylix: but it’s too cursed

bangedchan: turning my phone off now

bangedchan: talk to you never

babyfox: but I’m still hungry

littleprince: I think minho hyung is cooking

kitten: I’m not

littleprince: I just saw you in the kitchen though?

kitten: I’m not cooking

babyfox: hyungie please ♥

seungman: innie’s bringing out the big guns

kitten: baby I can’t right now

kitten: I’ll make you something later

kitten: there’s leftovers in the fridge I think

singsangsung: what _are_ you doing?

kitten: working on my birthday present

singsangsung: for chan hyung?

kitten: for myself

seungman: that’s not how it works

fairylix: can confirm it’s not

kitten: my mama didn’t raise no quitter

binniebaby: why is hyung not making sense again?

kitten: excuse you

kitten: I make perfect sense

singsangsung: no

fairylix: no

littleprince: no

seungman: no

binniebaby: no

babyfox: hyung always makes sense ♥

kitten: nice try

kitten: still not making you food

babyfox: damn

babyfox: seungminnie hyung ♥

seungman: not gonna happen

babyfox: smh

binniebaby: hyung explain yourself

kitten: I did

kitten: I’m making my birthday present

singsangsung: what’s your birthday present?

littleprince: dick

kitten: mmh I hope so

kitten: but to make sure I’m making dick myself

binniebaby: you already have a dick??

kitten: you can never have enough

seungman: wait are you talking about sex toys?

fairylix: he is

fairylix: minho hyung is making a mold for a customized dildo

fairylix: he’s mixing really icky looking stuff

kitten: not a dildo

kitten: a vibrator

kitten: since none of you can vibrate

littleprince: sorry?

kitten: not forgiven

kitten: it’s a great disappointment

babyfox: are you designing it yourself?

kitten: nope

kitten: using a real life model

kitten: would you say hyunjin or chan hyung is bigger?

seungman: size queen

kitten: yes ♥

singsangsung: chan

fairylix: chan

kitten: bottom squad has spoken

kitten: I’ll get to you another time, hwang hyunjin

littleprince: I think I’ll survive

kitten: gonna make you vibrate ♥♥

littleprince: please don’t

Minho walks into Chan’s room with black gloves on his hands, a plastic bag dangling from his wrist, and Jisung behind him, carrying a pitcher of thick pink _something_. 

“Did you feed that to Innie?” Chan asks disgustedly.

“You’re mum is not still listening right?”

“What? No, did you want to talk to her?”

“Another time,” Minho dismisses.

He and Jisung come to stand in front of the bunk beds and smile at Chan with identical looks of mischief.

“I’m not drinking that,” Chan says.

“It’s not for drinking.”

“You’re not putting that in my ass either.”

“Getting closer now,” Minho says. “Come down here and take off your clothes.”

Chan hesitates. “This is the part in a horror film where I should run away.”

“Just get down,” Jisung says, “this shit is heavy.”

Jisung ends up putting the pitcher down and taking Chan’s clothes off himself. When they’re done, Minho pushes Chan to sit down on Changbin’s bed. They both inspect him, from his wide shoulders to his strong chest, down to his defined stomach and finally his dick lying soft against his thigh.

Minho wets his lips. “I think we should get some help in here.”

Jisung nods.

“Hey,” he shouts loudly enough to be easily heard in the whole apartment. “We need a volunteer to get Channie-hyung hard.”

Chan only squeaks out “what?” before a stampede starts and Hyunjin and Felix stumble through the door giggling and shoving at each other.

“I volunteer!” Hyunjin declares grandly and a little out of breath.

“You cheated,” Felix says.

“All’s fair in love and sucking dick.”

Seungmin follows behind them more sedately. “You sucked Binnie-hyung two hours ago, aren’t you ever satisfied?”

“I don’t answer dumb questions,” Hyunjin says. And then: “Hey!”

Felix is already climbing into Chan’s lap, laughing and rubbing their noses together.

“Come on baby,” Seungmin says, hugging a pouting Hyunjin from behind and steering them both back out the door. “Let’s see what Jeonginnie has gotten hyung to cook for him.”

“But I’m hungry for cock,” Hyunjin whines before the door shuts.

Chan doesn’t care. Felix is grinding down on him in lazy waves while licking into Chan’s mouth. He’s still smiling a little, especially when Chan’s hands drop to his ass and start guiding his movements.

“Right,” Minho says after a minute of watching them and thinking about just joining them. Jisung startles. He’d obviously gotten just as distracted.

They empty the bag out on the floor, pulling out a large round cylinder and a small slim vibrator.

“Go make sure he’s all the way hard,” Minho says, tapping Jisung’s butt.

He takes the pitcher and slowly fills the odd mixture into the tube. Chan moans as four small hands start jerking him quickly.

“Can someone please tell me what we’re doing?” Chan gets out.

“I’m making myself a life-like replica of your dick,” Minho says. “It’s my birthday gift to myself.”

“I thought you liked me for my personality.”

“Your personality just doesn’t fuck me as well.”

Jisung laughs. “I think hyung’s ready.”

He yanks Felix off Chan’s lap and rolls them both to the end of the bed where they start kissing. Minho very determinedly doesn’t look at his two adorable boyfriends making out because he’s a professional with great focus and he won’t get distracted.

It’s a near thing though.

“I put the molding mix in here,” Minho says quickly, showing the tube to Chan. “It’ll only take a minute or two to get firm around you. Then you can pull out and I’ll get you off however you want.”

“ _Clone-A-Willy_?” Chan reads out. “Glow in the dark? Wait, is this going to be blue?!”

Minho shrugs. “I already have the flesh-colored version available. Now put it in.”

It’s a testament to how much Chan loves him that he does, gripping the base of his erection and slowly pushing his head into the odd mixture.

“All the way,” Minho encourages, watching intently as more and more of his boyfriend’s cock disappears until it’s completely swallowed up, only his balls visible and distractingly vulnerable like this.

He’ll touch them once the mold is done, he tells himself.

“And now we wait?” Chan asks.

Minho hums. He’s already itching to touch.

“It feels weird,” Chan says.

Minho hums again.

Next to them, Felix has started to let out adorable little mewls as Jisung bites at this nipples.

“I think it’s firmed up,” Chan says.

Minho pushes his finger into the bouncy mixture. Chan is right. Together they carefully pull and push until Chan’s dick is out in all its glory and a perfect indentation is left in the tube.

“Jisung-ah,” Minho says urgently.

“Busy,” Jisung replies with his lips kissing down Felix’ stomach.

“You said you’d take care of the rest.”

“Later!”

“Looks like your assistant abandoned you,” Chan says.

Minho puts the lid on the tube and sets it down next to the empty pitcher. “Good personnel are so hard to get these days.”

“Sure,” Chan humors him. “So, what was it you said about getting me off?”

Minho slips his gloves off and drops them to the floor with a smirk. “Any way you want, big boy.”

“Get on Felix’ bed. Hands and knees. I want to fuck you.”

When Chan gets up to wipe off his dick and search for a condom Jisung and Felix roll into his spot immediately. They’ve each got a hand on the other’s cock, kissing desperately and moaning between pants. It doesn’t take a lot to get them going. Unfortunately, there’s not enough space on the single bed for another two men to join them comfortably. They seriously need to start discussing ordering bigger beds.

Minho takes his clothes off quickly, kneeling on the other bed and arching his back as deeply as he can. Chan drops the condom.

“I think you can just slick me up and put it in,” Minho says pillowing his cheek on his crossed arms. Chan’s thirst thrust will knock him off balance anyway. Hopefully.

“Innie fucked me when we got home from the gym,” Minho continues. “Left me so loose. You’ve taught him well.”

Chan gets on the bed behind him and tips Minho’s hips up further. He brushes a warm thumb over Minho’s hole, tugging just a little at his rim and feeling for himself how ready he is.

“Is that why you like to work out with him so much?”

“That, and I enjoy watching him do squats.”

Plastic crinkles and Chan lets out a long sigh as he rolls the latex down his dick. “You’re the only bottom I know who likes butts so much.”

“Then I’m the only bottom you know who has good tas– ah!“ Minho cuts himself off with a loud moan as Chan pushes three slick fingers into him, immediately pressing them deep inside and rubbing his knuckles roughly over Minho’s prostate.

“Like that?” Chan asks as if he doesn’t know.

“Put it in,” Minho bites out.

He does.

There’s something incredible about that first push inside that makes Chan shudder every single time. Minho always takes him so easily, never tenses or hesitates, just bends himself into whatever position feels good and visibly enjoys what Chan gives him. Chan had tried complimenting him on it once and Minho had turned it into teasing Chan about calling Minho loose. He likes to bring it up a lot because even after almost a year of dating there’s nothing he loves more than driving Chan crazy.

“Yes!” Minho gasps. He pushes back against Chan, taking him as deep as he can get. “Yes!”

Chan sets a quick rhythm. They both like to be a little rough with each other, no time for slow adjustments or sweet kisses while they’re both so turned on. Later on, he’ll force Minho into the bathtub with him and maybe slip inside again, just to enjoy him a little more while Minho sleepily plays with the bubbles. They’ve learned a lot about what feels good in the course of their relationship.

(They’ve learned that one from Jisung.)

With every thrust inside Chan angles Minho’s tensing body to hit him just where he needs it. He wants, no, _needs_ to have Minho come undone around him, trembling desperately and panting out Chan’s name until he finally falls still as well.

On the other bed Felix groans out Jisung’s name, their rustling stilling for a moment as Jisung pets his hair and softly strokes Felix through his orgasm. If he wasn’t so close already, Chan would stop and stare. They’re incredible to watch together, both of them so pretty and so very in love.

Minho won’t let him though. He’s moving along with Chan’s movements, driving his hips in tight circles back into him as if he just can’t get enough.

They both can’t.

“Are you close?” Chan gasps.

Minho nods desperately. “Please make me come.”

Chan bites his lip and focuses on driving in harder and just a little deeper. He blinks sweat out of his eyes, tries to quicken his thrusts, and finally Minho tenses under him. First his fingers claw into the sheets, then his movements stutter. He comes with a low whine, clenching tightly around Chan’s dick and then releasing, again and again until he pulls Chan with him, coming with his eyes clenched tightly into the condom.

For a moment they both still.

“Fuck,” Minho says emphatically.

“I agree,” Jisung says. Minho and Chan look over to see him lying spread out on the lower bunk, his hand playing with Felix hair who’s lazily licking come off Jisung’s stomach.

“I didn’t even hear you come,” Chan says without thinking.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Minho says. He’s already slowly crawling forward until Chan slips out of him. They both know that staying inside straight away will only lead to another round for them.

Chan gets up to throw the condom away. He checks on both Jisung and Felix, petting over their legs and kissing them both deeply while they’re already dozing off. He likes that he can trust them to take care of each other.

Lastly, he goes back to Minho who has slumped down on the bed, uncaring that he’s lying in his own come.

“I love you,” Chan says and kisses him.

“I know,” Minho tells him, sweaty and spent and absolutely glowing. Chan quickly steals another kiss.

“Can you carry me to the shower?” Minho asks after a few more kisses, his hand caressing Chan’s shoulders absentmindedly.

“I thought we could take a bath actually.”

Minho smiles. He knows exactly what Chan wants.

(They both forget about the mold for a while.)

**[Chat: hyung-line visuals]**

kitten: remember when I told chan hyung to go fuck himself

binniebaby: ?

binniebaby: oh yeah

binniebaby: that was awful

kitten: I am a man of my word

kitten: [image.jpg]

binniebaby: oh shit

binniebaby: is that what you made out of the mold?

binniebaby: fuck hyung looks good

binniebaby: I don’t think he’s ever had anything that big before

binniebaby: how does he like it?

kitten: come over and ask him yourself

binniebaby: running!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this (and check out the main fic in this verse) ♥♥


End file.
